


无题

by micchi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dress Up, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik需要结婚，Charles穿苏格兰短裙（喂喂）</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

　　Erik第一次见到Charles的场面其实有一点可笑。

　　访问Xavier家纯粹是一项敷衍的公事，Erik也并没指望这穷乡僻壤能给自己带来什么收获。虽然身为Genosha的四大贵族世家之一，但近年来随着老Xavier的离世以及Xavier夫人的改嫁，这家族已经没落得太多，如果不是Erik必须在四大世家中挑选一位结婚对象的话，他确信自己是不会给Xavier家任何额外关注的。

　　现任的主人KurtMarko显然把Erik的访问当做是救星，这位娶了Xavier夫人的男人看上去相当势利，对Erik和他的随从奉承备至，向他许诺Xavier家的孩子完全符合与王室成员结婚的标准，那劲头就差没说要割下自己的人头担保了。那让Erik觉得非常烦躁，他拒绝了对方带自己参观旧Westchester城堡的提议，独自一个人牵着马说是要去散散心，当然没有人敢阻止王子殿下。

　　然后Erik就遇到了Charles。

　　一开始他并没认出这是Xaiver家的孩子：Charles那天完全没按照他继父的吩咐盛装打扮，完全相反的是，他穿了一件旧衬衫，雪白的蕾丝花边上满是泥土，下面套着一条旧花呢裙子，格子的纹路倒是符合Xavier世家的家徽，他的长筒袜上沾满了草屑，皮鞋的状态也很糟糕，他看上去就像是和身边那头小羊在泥水坑里打过滚一样，以至于Erik完全把他当成了Xaiver家的佣人。彼时Erik已经跑到了一块他不熟悉的地方，正寻找着返回Westchester的路，而一身邋遢的Charles牵着他同样邋遢的羊哼着歌沿着山间小路走上了山坡，看到Erik时他露出了一个友好的微笑：“陌生的阁下，这块地不太好走，会伤到你的马的。”

　　Erik也在担心同样的事情，他下了马，打量着这个牧羊少年：“带我回Westchester去，孩子，我会付你报酬的。”

　　Charles当时看了他一眼，笑着摇了摇头：“你讲起话来真像是个官老爷。”他说，在自己的衬衫上擦了擦手：“我是CharlesXavier。”

　　“喔，老Xavier唯一的儿子，”Erik立刻明白过来，同时在心里为Charles这狼狈的仪表摇了摇头，不知为何他不想说出自己的身份，于是握住了Charles的手，按骑士的礼仪亲吻了一下：“我是Max，MaxEisenhardt，我是王子殿下的随从。”

　　“很高兴见到你，Eisenhardt先生。”Charles友好地回答，这时Erik注意到他相当年轻，不会超过十八岁，有着一张稚气的圆脸和尖细的下巴，蓝色的眼睛又大又圆，满是孩子气，浓密的褐色头发上沾了一些泥土——他的确算得是个漂亮的孩子，无怪乎他的继父Marko这样有自信。

　　“也很高兴认识你，Xavier阁下，现在，麻烦你带我找条好一点的路，我得在太阳下山前回到Westchester才行。”

　　“你得走东边，那里石头少一些。”Charles亲昵地抚摸着手边小羊的头：“不过MrTumnus可喜欢走石头路了。”

　　“但我的Magneto不喜欢。”Erik拍了拍自己身边那匹高头大马：“请带我回Westchester吧，阁下。”

　　“老实说我现在真不大想回去，”Charles叹了口气，露出了与他的年纪完全不相符的担忧表情：“Eisenhardt先生，王子殿下真的在我家吗？”

　　“公式访问，他在你家，我想你的继父正在招待他。”Erik忍住笑意回答道，看着Charles的眉毛拧得更紧。

　　“这可真讨厌，为什么他就不能在Genosha找个结婚对象呢？”Charles嘟囔着，又歉意地对Erik笑了：“抱歉，Eisenhardt先生，我可没有侮辱你主人的意思。”

　　“这没什么，”Erik耸了耸肩膀，跟上Charles走上了东边的小路，这条路确实比来路好多了，没有那么多尖利的石头，湿润的泥土上覆盖着柔软的青草：“这样看来，你并不想和王子殿下结婚。”

　　Charles没说话，他看上去对这条路相当熟悉，显然花了不少时间在外头，Erik认为这可比那些闷头缩在屋子里的少爷小姐们有趣多了。Charles的那头小羊Tumnus乖乖地跟在他身后，偶尔低头啃啃草皮，但很快又跟上了他们。沉默了好一会儿，在Erik以为不会得到任何回答时，Charles终于开口了：“我并不想和任何人结婚，Eisenhardt先生。结婚这件事情简直是人类社会里最没意义的事情啦。”

　　“为什么会这么说？”Erik好奇地问，他已经过了二十五岁，但还没结过婚，仅就他从父母身上观察到的结果看来，结婚这件事如果不考虑其背后太多的因素，还算可以忍受——如果对象是Charles，说不定还会相当愉悦，但显然Charles小小的脑袋瓜里打着别的主意。

　　“没有冒犯的意思，Max，”Charles更改了称呼，他的口音有点难懂，并不是Genosha通行的语调，但相当可爱、柔软：“从我的继父那儿我学到，结婚这件事实在相当丑陋。”他顿了顿，似乎有些后悔自己的直白：“抱歉，我不该这样诋毁他的荣誉。Max，沿着这条路下山一直走下去就是我家，请你先回去，我还得在外面多待一会儿。”他弯下身体拍了拍小羊毛茸茸的头：“我得带MrTumnus去洗个澡。”

　　Erik认为Charles只是找借口拖延与自己见面，而从他对KurtMarko的认知来看，那位徒有其表的绅士对待Charles这个继子未必有多么宽容。这很好理解，Charles是Xavier家产的正统继承人，只有打发掉他，Marko才有机会真正享受这些，老Xaiver家的人都去世了，看起来没有人会保护Charles，他也只能够在Marko的掌控下勉强生存。如果Marko打定主意要摆脱Charles，结婚大约会是这孩子的唯一出路。而将Charles送入王室，对那贪婪的人来说无疑是一件一箭双雕的事情。Erik跨上马，催马前行之前她回头看了Charles一眼，那孩子蹲在草皮上用手指梳理着Tumnus卷曲的毛，裙子翻起，露出了两条雪白的腿。

　　Erik发现自己不讨厌和Charles结婚这件事情，他笑着摇摇头，轻轻夹了夹Magneto的肚子，纵马奔上了返回Westchester大宅的路。回到Westchester后，无视Marko的殷勤挽留，Erik找了个借口，决定要立刻赶回Genosha去。

　　“但是您还没见过Charles呢，”Marko一脸惋惜：“王子殿下，他是不会让您失望的。”

　　“喔，我相信你，Marko我忠实的朋友，”Erik不动声色地回答：“关于这件事，你会听到我的决定的。”

　　那之后，Erik尽责地连续访问了其他三个世家，耐心地与每一位可能的结婚对象见面，三个月后，在Charles十八岁生日来临之前，一封用金色缎带和深红色天鹅绒包裹的信件被送到了Xavier家，那信是用上好的羊皮纸写成的，措辞优雅，笔迹华丽，那来自ErikLehnsherr、Genosha未来的继承人，盖着属于他的火印，那是一封非常正式的求婚信。

　　Charles坐在马车里，抱着MrTumnus，他的继父坚决反对他带着一只羊去Genosha，声称那太荒谬、会丢光Xaiver家的脸面，就好像他真的在乎Xaiver家的脸面似的。Charles坚持要带上自己的宠物羊，他知道如果把Tumnus留在这Westchester，等着它的只有被屠宰一条道路。这小羊被洗刷得干干净净，雪白的羊毛柔软温暖，脖子上扎着格子缎带，温顺地靠着Charles，吃着他手里的草叶。为了觐见王子殿下，Marko强迫Charles换上了他最好的衣服：烫得笔挺的蕾丝衬衫，短裙和长筒袜一丝不苟，皮鞋闪闪发亮，再加上新赶制的外套，他像个真正的苏格兰绅士那样坐在马车里，等着他的是未卜的前途，和一桩不被看好的婚姻。

　　整个Genosha都没想到王子殿下会选择Xaiver世家，但这是王子殿下在传统中所能掌握的有限的自由，而鉴于他毕竟还是选择了来自四大世家的继承人，因此对这桩婚事有发言权的人都默许了Erik的决定。Charles在暮春时候到达了陌生的Genosha，走下马车时，来迎接他的是一队穿着黑色铠甲的骑士，他们是王子殿下的私人护卫，而站在队列之首的正是在Westchester见过一面的那位Eisenhardt先生。看到熟悉的面孔多少缓解了Charles的紧张，他把Tumnus抱下了马车，牵着他脖子上那根绳子，局促不安地看着眼前的骑士队伍。

　　Eisenhardt先生笔直地走到Charles面前，向他伸出了手：“准备好了吗？我的阁下？”

　　这不符合礼仪，但Charles还是挽住了他的手臂：“Max？”他轻轻问，Tumnus在他脚边低低地咕噜着。

　　“让我再重新自我介绍一次，”Eisenhardt脸上的表情有些古怪，似乎在竭力忍住微笑，而Charles这时候才迟钝地意识到，这个又高又瘦的骑士和他在出发前收到的王子肖像画上的人有多么地相像：“CharlesFrancisXavier阁下，我的名字是Erik，ErikLehnsherr，Genosha王位的第一顺位继承人，你未来的Alpha。”

　　“喔……喔！”Charles圆圆的脸上看起来有一些懊恼：“我应该猜到的，您一定在嘲笑我的愚笨了。”

　　“恰恰相反。”Erik低头看了一眼Tumnus：“我注意到你带MrTumnus来Genosha了。”

　　“因为我不想让他成为我继父的炖羊汤。我能带着他，对吧？”Charles小心翼翼地问，Erik只是点了点头，并帮着他把MrTumnus抱上了那辆更大、更舒适的王室马车。

　　为了庆祝婚礼和即将到来的即位典礼，Genosha举行了盛大的仪式，整座王城都被鲜花装饰，害得MrTumnus不停地在玫瑰丛里打喷嚏。仪式，没完没了的会议，更多的仪式，那些都让Charles意识到王室婚礼是一件多么可怕的事情。最终主教把手放在两个人头顶，用冗长繁琐的语言宣布婚礼结束，并将圣餐分给了新婚伴侣。Charles饿得饥肠辘辘，可是嘴里那片面包并不能让他觉得舒服，他身上的礼服绷得太紧，快把他的肋骨给勒断了，那让他根本吃不下任何东西。作为一个从小在乡间长大的Xavier家人，这还是Charles第一次饿得这么惨，他坐在长餐桌边上，可怜兮兮地看着自己面前的餐盘，攥着叉子发呆。Erik好心地递给他一块烤鹿肉：“你还好吗？Charles？”

　　“糟糕透顶，”Charles说，抬起头看着Erik：“你觉得我能脱掉这件衣服吗？”他指了指上身那套白色的礼服，Erik笑了：“不是现在，Charles，不是现在。”

　　“喔Erik，我快饿死了，相信我，那件事绝对不是我的优先任务。”Charles嘟囔着，扯着衣服上的纽扣。

　　Erik这才注意到了问题的关键，他想了想，对Charles说：“为什么你不去换上你自己的衣服？我喜欢你们那儿的那种裙子。”

　　Charle老老实实地离席，等他再回来的时候他整个人看上去都放松多了，他换上来第一天来Genosha时穿的衬衣和短裙，在众人好奇的目光中大大方方地回到Erik身边坐下，将盘子里的鹿肉塞进嘴巴：“这真是棒极了，我的朋友。”

　　他看上去简直像是死而复生，摆脱了那件尺寸不合时的礼服，现在的Charles看上去更像是第一次见面的那个样子了，他正最低限度地保持一个贵族应有的礼仪，同时大口吞吃着面前的食物，甚至不顾脸上沾上的酱汁。当吃到喜欢的菜时，Charles会发出那种心满意足的小小咕哝声，那让Erik忍不住咳嗽了一声，拿起餐巾递到Charles面前：“Charles，”他轻轻说，与其是在责备，更像是被Charles这种毫不顾忌的样子逗乐了：“你的嘴唇上沾了覆盆子酱。”

　　“我真是太糟糕了，对吧？”Charles涨红了脸：“Marko先生说得没错，我真的会丢Xaiver家的脸。”

　　“我想你只是太饿了。”Erik用餐巾替Charles擦掉了嘴角的酱汁，而周围的人们看到这一幕纷纷低笑了起来。Charles的脸更加红了，细白的牙齿咬紧了红润的嘴唇，手指在桌下难堪地揪着自己的衬衫。

　　Charles认为自己应该停止孩子气的行为，在出发之前，Marko特别警告过Charles，如果这段婚姻不成功，Westchester就再也没有Charles的立足之地了（就好像他之前十分优待了charles似的）。就Charles自己来说，Erik并不是个讨厌的对象：他看起来成熟稳重，仪表堂堂，而且Charles相当肯定光是四个家族里就不知道有多少人想要排除自己取而代之了。他不喜欢这事情的走势，但那并不意味着他不能从中得到一些收获。本质上来说Charles认为自己还算是个积极的人，而现在，他打定主意要发挥自己性格中这些优势，在Genosha舒舒服服地生活下去。晚宴结束后他被送进了一个全新的套房，房间规划得相当气派，有卧室，沙龙，书房，光是更衣间的尺寸恐怕都比Charles的旧卧室要宽敞。他站在卧室的镜子前，盯着床上摆着的那套看起来非常柔软的白色睡衣发呆。两个仆人在他背后忙碌，好像这房间还不够整洁优雅似的。最终一个红头发的女孩儿拿起了床上那套睡衣，站到了Charles面前：“阁下，请让我来帮你换衣服。”

　　Charles不太习惯这种风俗，他在Westchester的生活并不窘迫，但也没有这样奢靡。就在他考虑着该如何礼貌地拒绝这个提议时，不知道什么时候走进来的Erik开口了：“不，留着那件衣服。”

　　佣人们向王子殿下鞠躬，轻手轻脚地离开，留下Charles一个人傻乎乎地站在镜子前，看着自己身上的衬衫和短裙。

　　他忽然明白Erik想干嘛了。

　　Erik走过来站到他身后，双手绕过Charles的肩膀，替他解开了领口的蝴蝶结带：“Charles。”他轻轻说，温暖的呼吸拂过Charles的脖子，让Charles忍不住颤抖了一下。

　　“Erik？”Charles犹豫地开了口，Erik看上去很温和，虽然Charles更喜欢他伪装出来的MaxEisenhardt那个身份——Charles从未想过和地位太高的人结婚，一个骑士已经很让他满意了：“我想问一个问题。”

　　Erik的手指相当灵活地解开了他的结带，然后是衬衫纽扣，一颗，两颗。Charles盯着镜子里两个人的倒影，Erik的手指细长、漂亮，他看得有点着迷。

　　“你可以提问，Charles。”Erik依然用那种有些严肃的语气在Charles耳边低语，好像他没有一边说话、一边试图脱掉Charles的衣服一样。Charles试着放松身体，视线却无法移开Erik在自己身上移动的手指：“我想知道为什么，我是说，我的家族没什么了不起的地方，别人都说我是个古怪的小孩，我相信你可以有更多选择。”

　　“我可以有，”Erik慢条斯理地回答，看起来他似乎对这个问题早有准备，又或者说他本人已经就此思考了很长时间：“第一，我喜欢蓝色的眼睛，第二，你穿这种短裙很漂亮。”他的语气依旧一本正经，那让Charles忍不住开始好奇怎么会有人将调情的话说得如此公式却同时又性感无比，Erik已经解开了衬衫上全部的纽扣，他拉扯着那柔软光滑的布料，让他从Charles肩膀滑落，露出少年人赤裸的上身。Charles身材并不高大，但他从小就喜欢在户外玩耍，总是尽可能地躲开冷漠的母亲和Marko，倒是有漂亮的肌肉线条，他的肩膀上有一些雀斑，零散地点缀在光滑的皮肤上，Erik低头亲吻它们，在Charles肩膀轻轻说：“最后，我觉得我们会很合适的，Charles，我想要你在我身边。”

　　“幸运的我。”Charles嘟囔着，双手有点不知所措地抓住了唯一遮挡身体的裙子，他不知道该怎么办，倒不是说他会为这个害羞，他只是单纯地不具备这方面的经验。Erik看上去相当胸有成竹，他轻推着Charles的身体直到他整个人几乎贴上了那面镜子，然后他的手沿着Charles赤裸的身上下滑、掠过短裙、抚上了Charles的大腿：“我听说你们在穿这种裙子的时候，都不穿内衣的是吗？”

　　“呃，”Charles扭了一下身体，在Erik温暖的手指撩开他的裙子、抚上他大腿内侧时，Charels的脸涨红了：“也不是绝对的，呃，通常……要考虑环境因素……”

　　“你现在没穿。”Erik指出这个事实，手指配合地、直截了当地摊入Charles双腿之间，握住了他软垂的阴茎：“我假设你是为了配合现在的情景。”

　　“好极了，我们的王子殿下是个爱讲下流话的家伙……”Charles小声地、沮丧地嘟囔着，在Erik修长的手指环绕自己阴茎时忍不住呜咽了起来——那和自渎的感觉大不相同，Erik用一种有效的、稳定的节奏抚摸着Charles，让他迅速地在自己手掌心勃起，他的另一只手支撑着Charles的腰，大腿挤进Charles两腿之间，嘴唇咬着Charles的耳朵：“某种东西告诉我，你喜欢别人对你说下流话。”

　　“我不否认那是挺刺激的，”Charles喘息着回答：“喔老天，Erik我的朋友，你可真有一套——！”在Erik的拇指滑过Charles敏感的顶端时，Charles忍不住呻吟起来，整个身体都靠进了Erik怀里。Erik的身体很温暖，而Charles注意到了他只穿着薄薄的睡衣，隔着织物他能清晰地感觉到Erik精瘦的、充满力量的身体正支撑着他自己，那让这一切的感觉变得更加美妙了。Charles也许在某些方面相当古板，但在这档子事儿上，他向来不喜欢过度压抑自己，尽管Marko带他去的教堂里的神父们顶喜欢描述那些自渎的人将如何在地狱被烈火焚烧，他们的言辞可从未能够阻止Charles积极在这件事中寻求乐趣。既然他打定主意想要让这桩婚姻成功，来自Erik的调情、爱抚当然就成了值得去享受的存在。Erik似乎对他的回应相当满意，他轻轻咬着Charles的脖子，让他睁开眼睛看着镜中自己的倒影：“瞧，我漂亮的Charles……”他的手指更紧地环住Charles的阴茎，直到那少年尖叫着射在镜子上。

　　Charles有点模糊，他不得不承认这高潮的快感比自慰来得强烈得多。他舔着自己的嘴唇，靠在Erik胸口喘息着，他的裙子已经快要滑下去了，勉强挂在胯骨上。Erik的手指滑过那里，低头咬着Charles的耳朵：“你还好吧？Charles？”

　　“是啊……”Charles发出了一声满足的叹息，紧接着Erik就把他举了起来，像抱着一只猫那样，他把Charles抱到了床边，而Charles从进房间开始就一直在试图忽视那张床的存在。Erik推着Charles的身体直到Charles跪上了床铺，他的动作并不特别粗暴，但力度足够确保Charles听从他的指示，而Charles其实也并不想拒绝这个，他不是天真的小男孩，他知道这意味着什么，况且Erik已经给了他很棒的高潮，如果不做点什么来表示感谢的话，实在是太粗鲁了。Charles回过头看着Erik，他的脸颊一片潮红，嘴唇更是红润发亮，这让Erik由衷觉得Charles大概是出现在自己床上最漂亮的事物。他也跨上了床，紧贴在Charles身后，撩开了自己的睡衣，露出已经坚硬的阴茎，磨蹭着Charles的裙子：“Charles，”他说，弯下腰咬住了Charles的肩膀：“Charles……”

　　Erik那种低沉而模糊的声音几乎像是在祈祷，而他火热的阴茎磨蹭Charles的动作让Charles觉得自己马上就要再硬起来了——他的确硬了起来，阴茎将裙子顶成了滑稽的形状。Erik笑了：“喔，青春。”他小声嘀咕着，撩开Charles的裙子，露出少年人雪白光滑的臀部，顺手抽打了一下。

　　“嘿！”Charles不满地说，他的阴茎却更加坚硬、笔直地指向自己的小腹。Erik跪在他身后，双手分开Charles的臀瓣，用自己的阴茎在那个已经开始变得湿润的入口磨蹭着想要进入。Charles回头瞧了一眼，接着果断翻过身，无视Erik不满的哼声，他握住了Erik的手腕坚定地说：“没门，你不能就这么进来，你那东西简直是个怪物！”

　　Erik叹了口气，伸手握住了自己的阴茎，他的尺寸确实惊人，也的确不想在第一个晚上就让Charles受伤。他伸手到自己的床头柜边找出一只小罐子递给Charles：“这可能会有点用处。”

　　Charles打开了那个罐子，里面是散发着清香味道的油膏。他伸出两根手指沾了一些抹到自己身后，一面试图将手指挤进自己的身体，一面咕哝着：“瞧啊，和王子殿下上床就意味着我得自己照顾自己啦。”

　　“我觉得你可能比较想要自己来，”Erik笑了，他也在自己的手指上抹了一些油膏，探到Charles身后，有些粗鲁地将自己的指尖挤进了那个又紧又热的小洞：“对吧？”

　　“老天……！”Charles整个身体都颤抖了一下，差点跌倒在床上。他艰难地用一只手稳住自己，在Erik润滑过的手指挤进他身体时呻吟出声，接着他自己的手指也探了进去，贴着Erik的手指滑入自己内部。这倒不是Charles第一次对自己做这样的事情，但被别人的手指打开则的确是新鲜的体验，当Erik修长的手指整个挤进Charles的后穴时，他就像只发情期的猫一样弓起了背，阴茎前端湿漉漉地开始渗出液体。Erik似乎对Charles的反应相当满意，他又试着加了一根手指，在已经变得滑溜溜的洞口来回抽插、让Charles发出更多甜蜜的喘息和饥渴的呻吟，他抽出了Charles的手，让他四肢着地跪在床上，专注地用自己的手指打开他，直到Charles四肢发软、急切地试图在床单上磨蹭自己的阴茎为止。Erik长长地叹了口气，再一次跪到Charles身后，大腿分开Charles的双腿，将自己的阴茎对准那个湿润发亮的穴口，然后用力地推了进去。

　　Charles发出了一声长长的尖叫，听起来欢愉多过痛苦。Erik低头看着自己被对方一寸一寸吞进，那圈肌肉环完美地为他扩张开来，并没有受伤的迹象。Erik满意地深入Charles直到他的睾丸碰上Charles臀部光滑的皮肤，这才暂停了动作，低头打量着Charles被前液弄得一塌糊涂的短裙和他带着雀斑的背：“Charles……”Erik轻轻说：“我的Charles……”

　　“你可以行行好，快点动吗？”Charles的手揪紧了床单，呜咽着说。他的身体几乎整个贴在床单上，阴茎被困在短裙之间，后穴被打开、被填满，那是他从未体验过的感觉，仿佛一把烈焰从内而外地炙烤着他，只有无限地和Erik贴近才能得到缓解。

　　“你可以更矜持些吗？”Erik忍不住笑了：“这可是我们的新婚夜，而你表现得就像个饥渴的小婊子。”

　　“你喜欢饥渴的小婊子，”Charles毫不客气地说：“现在，麻烦你快点动，不然我就得自己想办法了，Erik。”

　　Erik总是有办法让伶牙俐齿的家伙闭嘴的：他按住了Charles的背，从他身体里慢慢退出来，又猛地一下推进去，逼出Charles又一声尖锐的叫喊。Erik维持着这种有点粗暴的、稳定的节奏，又快又恨地操着身下这具年轻而充满了渴望的肉体，而从Charles急切地向后迎合他的方式来看，他显然也乐在其中、享受着被Erik如此操弄的每一份每一秒。等到Erik觉得自己终于要高潮时，Charles已经在他身下成了只会呻吟喘息的一团混乱。Erik把自己的手探进Charles那条已经基本被毁了的短裙里，摸上他湿漉漉的、急切需要再次释放的阴茎，拇指抚摸着他的顶端，一次、两次，Charles立刻再次达到了高潮，他的身体绞紧了Erik，让Erik没多久就释放了出来。两个人在床单上滚成一团，Erik的阴茎还在Charles后穴内滑动着，直到完全软下来为止。Charles的背紧贴着Erik的胸口，他们就那么靠在一起躺了好一会儿，直到两个人都有点昏昏欲睡，Charles用手肘顶了一下Erik的肋骨：“嘿，这真不太舒服。”

　　“嗯。”Erik哼了一声，扯着Charles那条可怜的短裙直到它完全从Charles腿上滑下来，然后他又脱掉了自己的睡袍，拉起床单盖住了两个人的身体：“得给你做更多这样的裙子。”在陷入沉睡之前，Erik含糊地说。

　　“kinky。”Charles小声回应，不过他不觉得自己会对这个提议说不。

　　


End file.
